Forever Lost
by Aranna Undomiel
Summary: He knew…  He felt it the very second it happened...


**Forever Lost**

**By **

**Aranna Undomiel**

A/N: I don't own anyone or anything from Harry Potter, I'm just a poor individual who loves to borrow them for fun :0 So don't sue me!

I had started this fic a long, long time ago after finishing the book; but I never managed to finish it. But now, after seeing the movie and feeling that part of the book was severely cut down, I remembered this one and now finished it.

Hope you'll enjoy reading it :D

Oh and line breaks signal a shift in perspective.

* * *

><p><em>He knew…<em>

He felt it the very second it happened. It was more the lack of feeling anything that sent him to the ground. His whole life he had been so used to feeling his brother's presence, knowing his thoughts to the point where they hadn't needed any words to communicate with each other sometimes…

And especially in these dangerous times, the connection had seemed stronger; a fail proof way of knowing the other was safe. But now, he felt nothing, nothing but his own building fear. It was as if the invisible connection between them had been forcefully severed. And he knew, deep down that there was only one way for him not to be able to feel what his brother was feeling. It would only be possible if his brother was incapable of feeling anything himself. Not sleep, or unconsciousness, then he would've still been able to feel his brother's spirit, fighting to come back. He knew, only death would be able to break the bond between them…

He sank to his knees, uttering a heart-breaking scream: "FRED!" This momentarily halted the fighting around him, both Death Eaters and friends turning to look at him, shock on their faces. He faintly realised the silence around him didn't last for long as the Death Eaters tried to profit from the lack of attention from their opponents. He vaguely registered Oliver jumping in front of him to shield him from a new attack of the Death Eater he'd been fighting with before his whole world fell apart. Losing his twin brother was not like losing any other brother, which was absolutely horrific too. But losing his twin was like losing a part of himself, he didn't feel whole without him. They always figured they were one and the same soul that had decided to spread itself over two bodies in order to do twice the mischief it could have done alone. Now there was only half a soul left, yearning for its lost part. But it remained alone, a gaping hole in his heart where his brother's half used to be…

A jet of red light seared past his head and his body automatically responded by ducking it, rolling to his side, at the same time firing a stunning spell in the direction it came from. Feeling a hand on his arm grabbing him, he slowly looked up into the familiar face of Oliver. The other boy was shouting something at him; he saw his mouth move but the words never reached his ears. A distant part of his brain registered the worried look on his former captain's face, but the rest of him just didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore now…All he wanted was to join his twin…

* * *

><p>The scream broke the rhythm of the fight, broke everyone out of their adrenaline daze. As all turned to search for the thing that could produce such a sound, his eyes fell on George falling to his knees. Fear for the boy increased as he failed to respond to anything as the fighting resumed. Making his way over, he quickly shielded them from a Killing Curse. Turning George around to face him, he was shocked by the blank look in the redhead's eyes. "George! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He urged the boy to respond but to no avail. Pulling the both of them behind a pillar for protection, he shook the boy until he finally uttered one word: "Fred…" Oliver quickly scanned the section of the school they'd been fighting in, but saw no sign of the other twin, who had been assigned to a different part of the castle. "Fred's not here, George" As the blank look finally connected with his own gaze, he felt shudders going down his back, the chill deepening as his friend spoke again. "He's dead…"<p>

Swallowing at the lost sound of George's voice, he managed to stutter: "I'm sure he's just fine George, just wait and see." But even as he spoke, he started to doubt his own words, knowing full well about the near telepathic bond the twins seemed to share and loved to put to full use when pranking members of their team, most preferably him…

Noticing the fighting around them slowly dying down, he made a quick decision. Taking a firm hold on George's collar, he made a dash for the nearest exit, dragging the other boy out behind him…

* * *

><p>Feeling himself being yanked forward suddenly, his mind was brought back a little bit more. Stumbling along after Oliver, he briefly wondered where they were going. Not that he honestly cared, but since he was being dragged along, a small part of him couldn't help but be a bit curious. Gaze sweeping over his surroundings, he noticed detachedly there were bodies lying in the halls of the castle, most of them clad in black robes. Suddenly a loud voice boomed through the building. He bumped into Oliver, who had abruptly stopped. After silence settled over the castle, he saw the Death Eaters vanish in puffs of black smoke, leaving behind the injured. He was once again moved forward, feet following their own path as Oliver led them through the hallways; finally recognizing the route to the Great Hall…<p>

After Voldemort had spoken his ultimatum to Harry, Oliver sighed. The Death Eaters left soon after, to give them the promised time to tend to their injured and dead… He quickly changed his route to end at the Great Hall, knowing that was where everybody eventually would end up to discuss the new situation. Their route brought them past many injured students, past people looking for friends or family, but he had to disappoint them when they questioned him if he knew of their fates. This way it took them longer than expected, but he didn't have the heart to just walk past them without responding. They too had risked their lives; they had earned his respect…

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the Great Hall, it did not take long to spot the Weasley family, standing in a far corner. Even the grime and soot from fire and collapsing pillars could not disguise their red hair. As he led George to them he felt the other boy tense up with every step, walking slower and slower until he literally had to drag him once more…<p>

Nearing them, his own pace slowed too, as he realised the whole family was centred around a redheaded figure lying on the floor. Another anguished cry coming from beside him confirmed its identity. He suddenly lost his grip on the other boy as George wrenched himself free and ran to his family, who had all turned to welcome him. Holding his distance, he saw how George dove into his mother's waiting arms. The embrace was soon shared with his father until at last the entire Weasley family was huddled around each other; sobs and soothing sounds being exchanged within…

Wiping at the tears creating trails in the dirt in his cheeks, Oliver turned around, heading back in the halls again, searching for people that needed his help…

* * *

><p>As he flung himself into his mother's arms, her warm presence was enough to finally break through the lethargy and his grief rolled over him so fast it threatened to swallow him. After standing there for what seemed like hours he felt his father's arms circle the both of them, also murmuring comforting words through his own tears. Soon the rest of the family followed and he cried until he had no more tears left and he felt utterly exhausted…<p>

Gently extracting himself from his family, he felt their eyes on his back as he walked to where his brother lay on a blanket, his face peaceful and white. Kneeling beside his twin, he hesitated to touch him, fearing the difference. Looking his brother over, the numb feeling slowly returned. Pulling his brother's head into his lap, he gently touched his forehead against Fred's…

He didn't know how long he had sat there like that, oblivious to the world around him, holding his brother's hand, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore…

When Ron finally reappeared, George slowly stood, feeling nothing as he stared at his younger brother, who also grabbed the body that used to be Fred in a hug, tears rolling down his face.

Standing there, other families moving around them, mourning their own losses, he knew only one thing that mattered: The person he had once been on his way of becoming was forever lost…

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Well, I hope you liked it. So please let me know what you thought of it. Reviews make my day! :D

~Aranna Undomiel~


End file.
